Holiday Surprise
by Yamato's Tiger Lily
Summary: Based on a picture I purchased on Gaia. Ian has a party and his number one shopper isn't there. But that's probably because she's on her way there.


**Author's Notes: **This is just a short one piece based on a picture I had recently bought on Gaia. Please PM LilyChan on Gaia to view the picture. The picture was drawn by **Sanoshi**.

**Holiday Surprises**

By LilyChan

It was the annual Christmas party on Isle de Gambino and anyone who's anyone attended. Meanwhile, Ian had his own personal party at his shop – a treat, if you will, for Rufus after he took care of his shop for quite some time. He had invited the biggest shoppers from the store. Most of them were the newbies who started to venture outside of their little circle of other newbies to actually get some clothes.

"Where are the gold? You promised gold!" one cried out. Ian sighed. He didn't promise gold, in all actuality. He promised gifts from his shop. However he didn't want to rile that person up and have yet another revolution against him and his store yet again ever since the Sasha fiasco. She had attended to the Gambino's for she had made the choice to with Gino. Granted, Ian was really hurt to hear that she'd still be with that…_freak_.

Well, no matter. There were always Vanessa and Moira. Or perhaps one of the Gaians.

However, when he thought that, he had accidentally tripped over someone's devil tail.

"Hey!" they cried. When Ian regained his balance, he placed his hand on the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Sorry about that," he apologized sincerely. The girl (at least he thought it was a girl – since the gods decided it was alright for the Gaians to cross dress, it had been quite hard to decipher between the sexes anymore) nodded in accepted his apology as she picked up her tail and moved it out of the way.

**oooo**

"Man, I can't believe Ian's having a party. What a loser!"

"Gino's so hot!"

"Come over here if you want items!"

"Didn't I just say to get out? This is a private thread!"

LilyChan sighed as she adjusted her earmuffs. Once again the elite had established a 'private' thread just for them and their friends to hang out. She glanced at her little pixie that floated near her. Unlike so many other Gaians who showed off their skin, Lily had put on the red overcoat she had recently bought just for the winter season. There were some, of course, who not only dressed appropriately but they still showed off their wealth.

_Man, I want that OMG hat! _She thought to herself; maybe later she'd add it to her Christmas list to Robot Santa. She laughed bitterly at the memory of the epic battle between Jack and Santa. She and the Gaians at the GNC knew why they fought; in fact, they knew the history between them. Perhaps it was meant to be? Either way, LilyChan couldn't stick around in the Gambino Isle party for too long. Knowing the Isle's history, it was most likely going to blow up once again.

"I don't know," said one Gaian; LilyChan kept an ear open as she walked near them. "I don't think that Ian should be having a party."

She felt her anger rise as she burst out, "Why? He didn't do anything wrong!"

The other person turned to the angry girl. "Chill out, I'm just saying."

She took in a deep breath as she tried to control her temper; her pixie hid behind her head as it usually did. "Sorry, I just don't like it when people badmouth Ian."

The Gaian gave her a confused look and glanced at the person who was there as well. "Why, do you like him?"

"Yes. Perhaps you've heard of me? LilyChan, the biggest Ian fan girl in the world?" LilyChan answered with a cocky tone.

"Uh, nope," answered the other Gaian, "never heard of you."

This was like a knife at her pride, but she kept on speaking in the same manner. "_Well_, I was the one who told the Ian Club that he was not insane and that he wasn't guilty."

The two glanced at each other and busted out laughing. "Look, we don't hang out in that area," said the first Gaian, "So of course we've never heard of you. My God, you're a loser." They kept laughing as LilyChan glared at them. She left the two laughing, leaving the other Gaians curious on what was so funny.

The pixie reappeared again and continued to hover near the girl. She tossed a braid behind her ear quite angrily.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand," she told the pixie and it nodded. As usual, Gino kept the original blueprints to the Mansion that kept being rebuilt and destroyed on a yearly basis so it wasn't hard to figure out where she had to go to leave. Once she took the yearly items, she placed it in her pocket. Then she took her leave.

The snow of Isle de Gambino was beautiful, breathtaking even. She thought of using the teleporters to just go straight to Barton Town where her beloved was at. Instead, she decided to take the scenic route – so she can cool down from her earlier encounter.

As she walked on the bridge, she heard the usual ping, indicating that someone had just messaged her. She pulled out a little device and opened it. It showed the same Gaian from earlier, well, the male one.

"Sorry about earlier," he said, "My girlfriend tends to be rather mean towards other people." LilyChan sighed.

She got out the keypad to message him back. It said, "It's okay. I should be used to this by now. I know that Ian isn't a favorite amongst everyone at the moment. No need to say sorry!" She added a little smiley face to show that it really was okay. After she sent it, she kept on walking. Soon she had almost past the fishing house where she saw some people fishing, talking, laughing, and generally having a good time. She didn't disturb them although she wanted to say Merry Christmas to Logan.

"Oh, that's right!" she said aloud, to no one in particular, "It's almost midnight!" The pixie continued to float in the air, dodging the snowflakes.

Instead of carrying out her plan, she decided to head straight to Ian's shop – hoping that he still had the party going on.

**oooo**

"Why are you looking out the window a lot, Ian?" asked the talking cat. Ian blinked in confusion.

"Bwuh? Oh, I-I was just checking to see if there was someone out there first," he responded. The cat narrowed his yellow eyes.

"Mhm, waiting for LilyChan I bet," he joked. While it was indeed true that LilyChan wasn't know throughout _all _of Gaia, she was known to be a really big fan of his and supported him through his times of need. However, the only reason he knew she existed was that she constantly shopped in the little shop he owned. Even if she wasn't going to buy anything, she always stopped by and visited just to say hi. Rufus always teased him that he had a crush on her, even though it was just for the simple fact that she was a girl and clearly she was interested in him.

"Rufus, no, that's not true!" he blushed.

The cat laid his head down and closed his eyes. "Okay, whatever you say Ian. But when she does come by, I'll leave you two alone."

"How do you know she's not already here?" he asked. By this time, most of the Gaians had left for the Gambino party because obviously Ian didn't have anything of theirs. The reason why he asked that was because the girl always changed her hairstyle to fit her outfits. He doesn't know where she gets her gold, but she always tried to look her best even if it meant trying to follow the crowd or to fit in.

Rufus laughed. "Believe me," he said, "if she was here, you would know."

Ian stared at the cat, this was true. She always made herself known to him, but then who else came to the shop as regularly as she did?

He heard the doorbell jingle; indicating someone had come out or came in. He glanced to see who it was and saw her, drenched in snow. She had her purse at the front and held it with both hands, and she seemed to be searching for something.

He didn't realize until when someone pushed him and he crashed into the girl.

Ian blushed as he apologized and helped her up.

"I-I'm sorry, LilyChan," he stuttered. She smiled.

"It's okay, Ian," she slightly blushed too.

"Aw," cried out of her friends who happened to be there, "Look, LilyChan and Ian are under the mistletoe!"

The shopkeeper was bright red and LilyChan seemed to keep her cool. "U-uh," he stammered, "So I guess we gotta kiss…"

"I guess so."

She leaned over and gave him a small peck on the cheek as the clock chimed midnight.

"Merry Christmas!" everyone shouted.

Needless to say, Ian had a nice holiday surprise.

**ooooooo**

**Ending Notes: **Yay! I finished it. Sorry if it seemed I made myself a Mary-Sue. –bows- That wasn't my intention. I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. If anything, I'll be writing NPC slash because I'm sick like that.


End file.
